


The Could Be the Start of a Plant-less Relationship

by GoingKnowhere



Series: Summer of Soulmates [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Reader, Platonic Soulmates, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, accidental butt touching, evil plants, it's the first words soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: It wasn’t the first time that you heard the lovely southern drawl on the ship, but it was the first time that it was this close to you.





	The Could Be the Start of a Plant-less Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevalesofanduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/gifts).



> So this was the first fic for my 200 follower celebration over on tumblr! The theme for the celebration was the Soulmate trope! All of the requests I took featured this trope and whatever prompts were requested. This one was requested by thevalesofanduin :)
> 
> Soulmate AU: #12 – the one where you have their first words spoken to you  
> Sentence Prompts: #26 - “So MacGyvering this out of my tuckus right now.” and #50 - “Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt.”

**_This Could Be the Start of a Plant-less Relationship_ **

 

“[Y/L/N]!”

 

“Yes, Mr. Scott?” At the sound of the Scottish brogue, you popped your head up from behind the console you were working on, subsequently startling the Chief Engineer.

 

“Bloody hell, Lass!” He exclaimed, clutching at his chest. “Don’t do that!” After a beat he added, “And it’s Scotty, remember? Mr. Scott makes me remember how old I am.”

 

“Sorry, Mr. Sco – Scotty,” you said, wincing. You’d only just transferred to the  _Enterprise_  two weeks ago and to say it was drastically different from the  _USS Saratoga_ was an understatement. Within five minutes of meeting Montgomery Scott, he had requested that you call him Scotty and to not even bother with any other address. To use anything other than a proper address on the  _Saratoga_  would have earned you a day doing grunt work jobs. “What do ya need?”

 

He let out a breath and smoothed down the front of his red uniform. “Right - pack your gear and be in the shuttle bay in an hour, you’re going down with the landing party.”

 

Your eyes widened and you dropped the wrench you were holding. “Already?” Transfers were rarely sent down on away missions until roughly a month after their arrival - character assessment and all that jazz.

 

“Aye,” he nodded. “You’ve been doing a better job at keeping your act together than some of the crew who’ve been here since the start of the mission. Myself included,” he ended with a cheeky grin, clearly pleased with whatever antics he’d gotten up to in the past. “But, you’re good with your hands and you had a good record on the  _Saratoga_  so…” He shrugged.

 

The excited grin on your face couldn’t be helped and you bounced lightly on the balls of your feet. “Yes, Sir, Scotty, Sir!”

 

He laughed at your enthusiasm. “That’s the spirit! All the info has been sent to your Padd. Now get! Clock’s ticking and you need to get ready.”

 

You gave him a nod and snatched up your wrench before sending him a jaunty salute and darting off to prep.

 

Oh, this was exciting! During the two years that you were on the _Saratoga_ , only about ten times did you get the chance to be apart of an away mission. All of which involved you doing practically nothing due to a lack of issues that arose.

 

But, this was the  _Enterprise!_

 

With the track record this ship had there was no way you were going to be standing around useless on this mission. Deep down, you knew it was bad to think that, but – honestly – you were too excited to care. Tracking down your Padd, you pulled up the debrief sent to you by Kirk and skimmed through it.

 

According to the file, a team of seven were to take a shuttle down to a planet the sensors had recently picked up – Class L from the data they’d collected. No lifeforms, just plants. You couldn’t help but frown as you read the line stating that it was expected to be a standard research trip – just collecting samples and taking various scans. The only reason they even needed an engineer was because of the shuttle. Apparently the planet’s atmosphere was interfering with the transporter and Kirk made the executive call to use a shuttle.

 

_Well, that sucked._

 

Forty-five minutes later you were hustling through the doors and into the massive shuttle bay, your tool belt thumping against your hip. A glance around the room revealed that only three people still had yet to arrive – the two security officers and Doctor McCoy.

 

“Excited much, are we?” The amused voice of Captain Kirk caught your attention and you made your way over to where he stood with Commander Spock by the  _Galileo_. As you got closer, you returned his grin, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach at the sight of them.

 

The  _Enterprise_  wasn’t just legendary for it’s ability to attract danger like a moth to a flame, but also for a specific detail about it’s crew.

 

The superiors were all  _very_  attractive.

 

Frankly, it was probably your #1 reservation of being transferred to the Federation’s flagship.

 

Relief had flooded your veins when your Words didn’t match with either of them. You didn’t know what you would have done if the words that wrapped along your upper thigh were spoken. With what they implied, it wasn’t a situation you wanted to have with either your Captain or the First Officer.

 

Or, well, anyone for that matter.

 

It was why you had made the decision years ago to punch whoever said your words immediately after the fact.

 

Coming to a stop before the two men, you dipped your head in respect. “Yes, sir! It’s been a while since I’ve been able to join a landing part; a new planet makes it all the more exciting!”

 

Kirk opened his mouth to reply, but another voice stole his opportunity.

 

“Jim, I thought I told you to stop corrupting the newbies. I prefer them alive, not dead.”

 

Kirk rolled his eyes in your direction, but the sudden uptick in your heart rate had you too startled to really respond.

 

It wasn’t the first time that you heard the lovely southern drawl on the ship, but it was the first time that it was this close to you.

 

Yup, in the two weeks that you’ve been on the  _Enterprise,_  there was never a point where you had actually met the ship’s CMO, Doctor Leonard McCoy. Seen him from a distance, yes, but there was never a moment were you were able to interact with him. Hell, he wasn’t even on duty when M'Benga gave you your physical after you had arrived.

 

At hearing Kirk introduce you, you slowly turned in place…and then you found yourself gaping at the sight.

 

Many spoke of the attractiveness of the Enterprise crew, but they did not prepare you for the beautiful man  _right there._

 

Tall and broad-shouldered, you came face-to-…chest? It took a moment for you to tear your eyes away from the blue-clad torso, but you tipped your head back in order to see his face. And,  _oh_ , what a face it was. A straight nose and a tussled head of brunet hair, perfect lips, and sparkling hazel eyes  _easily_  had him surpassing the Captain’s handsomeness in your mind.

 

All in all, you were at a loss for words…for  _maybe_  a bit too long.

 

Hastily, you collected yourself and gave him a nod, not trusting whether or not your voice would fail you should you speak.

 

Much to your dread, McCoy had noticed your reaction. He dipped his head in return, but not without raising a brow and giving you an amused smirk.

 

_Oh, fuck…_

 

The butterflies in your stomach fluttered harder at his expression and - as Kirk called for everyone to board the shuttle - you couldn’t help but feel that this away mission was

going to be one for the books.

 

 

 

_~ One Hour Later ~_

 

 

 

_You take it back. You take everything back._

 

The shuttle rocked roughly as another vine slammed against the side.

 

“[Y/L/N]!”

 

With having your front half shoved into the shuttle’s helm, Kirk’s voice was muffled, but its distress sounded loud and clear. “I’m doing my best, sir!” You called back, hoping he could hear you.

 

Sure the planet didn’t have any lifeforms such as living beings or animals, but you were starting to figure that there was a damn good reason for that.

 

The shuttle jolted again and you yelped as you lost your footing, your abdomen hitting hard against the console’s opening.

 

Scratch that – you were  _positive_  you knew the reason why there was a lack of lifeforms on this planet.

 

_It was because the goddamn plant life had it out for everything that wasn’t a fucking plant._

 

The shuttle hadn’t even landed before it was swatted from the sky and pinned to the ground, powerless. From there it was a near constant bombardment of Mother Nature’s attempts to break into the shuttlecraft. Thankfully, no one gained anything more than scratches and bruises, but the crash did screw up the engine.

 

_And guess who was the only one on the craft qualified to fix it._

 

Gritting your teeth, you regained your footing and went back to work, cracking open a tricorder and harvesting several pieces for the greater good. Wires had been snapped and coils, dented; nothing that could be fixed without salvaging parts from the rest of the craft. Normally, you were fairly quick with repairs, MacGyvering included, but the cacophony of yelling and bangs paired with the rough jostling did little for your concentration.

 

After about five minutes, you heard footsteps and Kirk yelled something about ‘an update’ right as something was smashed against the side of the shuttle. Turning your head a fraction, you caught the sight of black uniform pants and heard Kirk call out once more, “[Y/L/N], how are you doing?!”

 

_Thank God you went with pants for this mission because the last thing you needed was for Kirk to be ogling your underwear._

 

“ _ **So MacGyvering this out of my tuckus right now** ,_” you commented, reconnecting a wire. A hum sounded through the craft as power returned and a cheer rippled through the landing party. Bracing your hands against the bottom of the console, you made a move to extract yourself, but the motion was short-lived as the shuttle jolted forward, struck from the rear.

 

And then there was a large hand on your rear.

 

It was only there for a moment before it was withdrawn – the owner of said hand spouting out a hurried, “ ** _Sorry, I didn’t mean to touch your butt!_** ” - but _it was there_.

 

_Oh, HELL NO!_

 

Clenching your jaw, you brought up a leg before kicking it out.

 

“Ack! Dammit!”

 

For a brief moment, a strong surge of smugness coursed through your body when your foot connected with soft flesh. That is, until you registered what just happened.

 

_Oh, no…_

 

“Doctor McCoy?” You questioned, frozen in place.

 

“Ah, Jesus, you have a great aim,” he groaned.

 

Sucking in a breath, you scrambled out of the console, only to clamp your hand over your mouth at the sight of McCoy - face pinched with pain - bent over at the waist with his fist pressed against his upper thigh.

 

_Oh, God, you just kicked your Soulmate in the crotch. Your Soulmate who’s your superior. Oh, you were screwed._

 

“I am sooo sorry,” you said, but he waved you off.

 

“Darlin’, it was warranted, but next time you want to get near my crotch – just ask.” A second passed after the words left his lips that he peered up and saw your pinked cheeks. “I mean – I – I just – OOF”

 

The shuttle rocked again and you found yourself suddenly clutched tightly against McCoy’s chest, though your embarrassment was short-lived as Kirk stumbled up next to the two of you.

 

“Hey! Fix now; flirt later!” Kirk called, bracing himself on the pilot’s chair in an attempt to stay upright..

 

_Broken ship. Deadly plants._

 

“Right! Ah…” You pushed against his chest and McCoy’s arms released their hold on you. Stepping away, you shared a brief a look with your new-found Soulmate before facing Kirk. “Sir, she’s fixed. We just have just get passed the plants.”

 

“Fantastic!” He clapped a hand on your shoulder before slipping into the pilot’s seat and taking the controls. “Leave the plants to me. Everyone, we’re getting out of here!” He shouted before twisting around to face the two of you. “And you two, congrats, but you should probably buckle up.”

 

A hand around your wrist was your only warning before McCoy was dragging you to the back of the shuttle and guiding you to two empty seats. As you both fumbled with your seat belts, you felt your stomach drop as the craft struggle to became airborne. As the sound of plants snapping outside filled the shuttle, McCoy reached over and laced your fingers together, giving them a light squeeze. With one final jolt, the craft broke free and Kirk set about distancing the party from the 'Demon Plants’.

 

A sigh of relief swept through the cramped space and you glanced over at McCoy with a smile, only to find his hazel eyes already watching you.

 

That was definitely a sight you could get used to.

 

“Back to the ship,” you said.

 

He quirked his lip, rubbing his thumb lightly along the back of your hand. “Back to the ship.” For a second he glanced away, but, when he looked back, he looked back with uncertainty. “Considering what just happened; if I were to ask you to dinner, would you accept?”

 

Internally you wanted to cheer, but externally you pursed your lips in consideration. “I will, but only on one condition.”

 

Expectantly, he raised a brow.

 

“Don’t  _ever_  get me flowers.”

 

At that he grinned. “Then I think I should get on with planning our date.”

 

_;)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/) ♥♥


End file.
